The common mode choke coil disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2010-80550, for example, is known as an electronic component that includes a coil conductor. The common mode choke coil disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2010-80550 will be described hereinafter.
The common mode choke coil disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2010-80550 includes a multilayer body that contains two spiral-shaped coils and is formed by laminating a plurality of insulation layers together, and a plurality of terminal electrodes connected to the two coils. The inner sides of the coils are filled with a magnetic material.
As illustrated in FIG. 10, a coil 513, which is one of the stated two coils, has a coil conductor part 513c1 and a lead portion 513a that connects the coil conductor part 513c1 to the stated terminal electrode. The coil conductor part 513c1 advances in a spiral pattern, counter-clockwise from the center thereof toward the outside, and then bends back so as to connect to the lead portion 513a. 
Here, because the coil conductor part 513c1 is connected to the lead portion 513a by being bent back, current 1501 that has traveled along the coil conductor part 513c1 will begin traveling in the reverse direction at a bend-back portion R. When this happens in the coil conductor part 513c1, a magnetic flux produced by the portion before the bend-back portion R and a magnetic flux produced by a portion after the bend-back portion R will face opposite directions. Accordingly, the magnetic fluxes produced by the coil conductor part 513c1 will partially cancel each other out. It is therefore difficult to achieve a desired inductance value with the coil conductor part 513c1.